Deliverance Father Walker Part Five
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Father Walker experiences the same experiences of his unborn child, often to comic relief.


**DELIVERANCE**

**BY**

**HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS**

ACT ONE

SCENE ONE

FADE IN:

INT. ST. MICHAEL'S CHURCH. DAY

FATHER LEONARD MILLER stands by the candle table. He is arranging them when MARY ROSSI comes in and approaches the table and grabs one. He sees her.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Hello, Miss Rossi.

MARY ROSSI

Hello, Father.

(puts back candle)

I didn't expect to see you here.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I had some free time. I like to spend it here.

(pulls up a candle)

I like to wonder what prayers are here.

MARY ROSSI

By the amount of lit ones, there must be many.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(putting back candle)

I'll leave you to yours. You look like you need it.

He starts to walk away.

MARY ROSSI

Father Miller, may I speak to you?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(stopping)

Of course. Confessional or office?

MARY ROSSI

Here will be fine. Is there a private place?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Come with me.

They go to a pew behind a column and sit down.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What is it, Mary?

MARY ROSSI

I have a serious problem and I don't know where to turn.

She is near tears.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What is wrong?

MARY ROSSI

I'm pregnant.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Who's the father?

MARY ROSSI

You know who.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Please don't tell me its John?

She lowers her head.

MARY ROSSI

Yes.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What do you intend to do? Will you tell him?

MARY ROSSI

I'm having this baby alone. John must not know.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Mary, you are putting me in a VERY difficult position. He is my friend. How can I NOT tell him?

MARY ROSSI

I knew this was a mistake.

(standing)

I better stop now.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(grabbing her arm)

Please, Mary! Stay. It's obvious you need guidance. Let me see what I can do. Please sit.

She does and he takes her hands

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

If you don't want me to tell, I won't. Just tell me what you want me to do.

MARY ROSSI

I need to talk to someone. I'm alone here. I know very few people. And I'm about to have a baby.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Are you scared?

MARY ROSSI

Terrified. I don't know where to begin.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Have you a doctor?

MARY ROSSI

I'm getting medical care. It's everything else I need help with.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

How about family?

MARY ROSSI

I have four brothers but they live in Boston. They all have family and I'm afraid to tell them. I'm the baby of the family.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Your parents?

MARY ROSSI

They're Italian Catholics. How do you think they'll react to an unwed mother? What do I do when they ask about the father? I can't tell them who it is. What do I do? After they kill him, they'll kill me.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Have you made ANY friends here?

MARY ROSSI

Paul, my boss.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Mr. Robinson, he's a good man.

MARY ROSSI

He's in love with me. He knows about the baby. He doesn't care. He wants them both. I know I should be grateful, but---

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You love John.

MARY ROSSI

I have for years. We didn't mean for it to happen. It became so uncomfortable that's why I left Seattle. When John came here, we got together. Then he left. And now I'm pregnant. What do I do?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You have a problem. You should tell him.

MARY ROSSI

What will he do? Marry me? He's already married.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

He should be told.

MARY ROSSI

I don't want him to know, ever. Please help me.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Alright, I won't tell him. But that won't stop him from finding out. He IS my friend and he DOES come to visit. You and Mr. Robinson work with me. You will show soon. If you should meet, what will you tell him?

MARY ROSSI

I don't know?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I will do my part. John usually calls before he comes. He's very busy, as I am. If I should hear from him, I will let you know. That way, he will not see the pregnancy. After you deliver he will not be a threat. That's ALL I can do.

MARY ROSSI

You won't tell him?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I never will. Is there anything else I can do for you?

MARY ROSSI

No, that's enough. I just wanted someone else to know the truth. I didn't want to face this alone.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Will you tell Mr. Robinson the truth?

MARY ROSSI

He must never know.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What about his love for you?

MARY ROSSI

I'll deal with that myself. Thank you, Father Miller.

(standing)

I have to get back to work.

Father Miller rises.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Come and see me anytime. I will be there for you.

She turns and walks away.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

But who will be there for John? This is one time I can't.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. PAUL ROBINSON'S OFFICE. DAY -- LATER

PAUL ROBINSON is at her desk when Mary comes in. She still has her coat on. Paul looks at his watch.

PAUL ROBINSON

You're late, and you didn't eat lunch. It's still in the fridge. Where were you?

MARY ROSSI

St. Michael's Church. I was with Father Miller.

PAUL ROBINSON

Business?

MARY ROSSI

No, confession. Is that allowed?

PAUL ROBINSON

Of course it is. I was just concerned about you. But since you were with Father Miller, I know you were safe. Leonard is a good man, not like some priests. The church has a real problem. There's always the few with sexual problems. They do have that kid thing going on. Priests should keep their pants on.

MARY ROSSI

(changing subject)

Any news on the Williams' case?

PAUL ROBINSON

Williams case? Oh, the courts took the child and put her in foster care. Nothing worse than an unwanted child. But then that's not your problem. You want yours.

MARY ROSSI

Yes, I do.

PAUL ROBINSON

Who's the father, Mary?

MARY ROSSI

I'd rather not tell you or anyone else. Please don't ask me again.

(takes off coat)

Now let's get back to work.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. MARY'S APARTMENT. NIGHT. -- LATER

She is sitting on the couch with her knees under her. She is drinking coffee. She puts down the cup and dials the phone. At this point the screen is split between her apartment and St. Gregory's Rectory. FATHER JOHN WALKER picks up the phone.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

St. Gregory's? This is Father Walker.

She freezes and cannot speak.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?

She hangs up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(hearing click)

Must be a wrong number.

He walks away. She hangs her head and cries.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. MARY'S OFFICE. DAY

She is writing on her computer when Paul enters with a small shopping bag. She looks up as he puts it on the desk.

MARY ROSSI

What's this?

PAUL ROBINSON

I went to the store and picked up a few things.

(pulls out)

Ice cream and pickles. My sister loved this stuff when she was pregnant. She used to eat them together.

MARY ROSSI

That sounds disgusting.

PAUL ROBINSON

You mean you don't like those?

MARY ROSSI

Not together. Why don't we put the ice cream in the freezer? I wouldn't mind a pickle.

He puts it away as she opens the bottle and grabs a pickle. He returns and takes one and sits on the desk.

PAUL ROBINSON

These are pretty good. I always loved kosher dills.

MARY ROSSI

Me too. The more sour the better. How did you know?

PAUL ROBINSON

Sis drove me crazy with her cravings. One day, when I was there, she came out with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream with a pickle coming out of it. I was never so grossed out in my life. She also had this thing with spaghetti and coconuts.

MARY ROSSI

Do I want to know?

PAUL ROBINSON

No. Have you thought about what I asked?

MARY ROSSI

About what?

PAUL ROBINSON

You letting me be your Lamaze partner? It's not like you have alot of friends here.

MARY ROSSI

But you're my boss?

PAUL ROBINSON

I'm also in love with you. I want to help you. Please, let me be your partner.

MARY ROSSI

That would make us more intimate. Are you ready for that?

PAUL ROBINSON

I'm looking forward to it.

(takes another pickle)

Do you have a doctor yet?

MARY ROSSI

Yes. I have an appointment today. She's doing an ultrasound.

PAUL ROBINSON

Let me go with you. I did it for Sis when her husband Lou couldn't.

MARY ROSSI

(taking another pickle)

I don't know. You're treading on dangerous ground. You're not even the father.

PAUL ROBINSON

But I am your Lamaze partner and I SHOULD be there. How about it, Mary? When's the appointment?

MARY ROSSI

Two hours.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll close the office. We'll see the doc and then we'll have lunch.

(looks at pickle)

These are really good. I have got to get more of these.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. DOCTOR'S WAITING ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

Paul and Mary sit. He looks around the room. He is the only man with a room full of pregnant women. He looks at the table. The magazines are all BABY and SPORTS ILLUSTRATED. He checks out the sports magazines and is disappointed.

MARY ROSSI

What are you looking for?

PAUL ROBINSON

The swimsuit edition. That Kathy Ireland is real hot. She knows how to fill a swimsuit.

MARY ROSSI

You really don't expect that issue to be in a room full of pregnant women?

PAUL ROBINSON

I never thought of it that way.

MARY ROSSI

It's not too late to change your mind.

PAUL ROBINSON

No way, lady. I'm here to stay.

A NURSE comes out.

NURSE

Ms. Rossi, the doctor will see you now.

Paul and Mary walk up to her. The nurse stops him.

NURSE

You can't go in there, sir. You're not her husband.

PAUL ROBINSON

That's true.

NURSE

Are you the father?

PAUL ROBINSON

No.

NURSE

Then I'm afraid it isn't allowed. You'll have to wait out here. Come with me, Ms. Rossi.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. EXAMINATION ROOM. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Mary is lying on a table. A FEMALE DOCTOR is with her. By them is an ultrasound machine. The doctor has just put some gel on her belly and is about to start.

FEMALE DOCTOR

This won't hurt one bit.

MARY ROSSI

I came here with a friend. Can he be here?

FEMALE DOCTOR

Is he the father?

MARY ROSSI

No, but he's my Lamaze partner. He really wanted to be here.

FEMALE DOCTOR

How will I know him?

MARY ROSSI

He's the only man out there.

FEMALE DOCTOR

I'll be right back.

The doctor leaves and returns with Paul. He sits by her and holds her hand.

PAUL ROBINSON

I didn't think they let me in.

MARY ROSSI

I bribed someone.

The doctor smiles.

FEMALE DOCTOR

We're about to get started. Just look at the TV monitor.

She starts. Mary and Paul watch the set quietly.

FEMALE DOCTOR

That's him now.

PAUL ROBINSON

How can you tell it's a he?

FEMALE DOCTOR

He has the same parts you have, only smaller.

PAUL ROBINSON

He's beautiful, Mary.

MARY ROSSI

Yes, he is.

PAUL ROBINSON

I can see his fingers.

FEMALE DOCTOR

In a few weeks you'll be able to see the nails.

PAUL ROBINSON

Is he healthy?

FEMALE DOCTOR

I can answer that and so can he.

She pushes buttons and a thumping noise starts.

FEMALE DOCTOR

He's very healthy. That's his heartbeat.

MARY ROSSI

Are they always that strong?

FEMALE DOCTOR

Just when they're going to be football players. Pretty soon he'll be doing touchdowns, and always when you're trying to sleep.

PAUL ROBINSON

That's what my big sister said and she dropped five. They never let her sleep.

MARY ROSSI

I thought that was Lou's job.

PAUL ROBINSON

How soon before he pops out?

FEMALE DOCTOR

The term is delivery.

PAUL ROBINSON

Not with sis.

FEMALE DOCTOR

In about three months. You two better start Lamaze soon. Babies have been known to come out much earlier. We're on THEIR clock.

PAUL ROBINSON

(looks at Mary and smiles)

And when he does, I'm going to be there.

He kisses her hand. She smiles and starts to feel an attachment.

FEMALE DOCTOR

Could you wait outside, Mr. Robinson? I need to finish up.

PAUL ROBINSON

(letting go of hand)

Yeah, sure.

He leaves. The doctor continues the exam.

FEMALE DOCTOR

He sound's like a nice guy.

MARY ROSSI

He is.

FEMALE DOCTOR

Let's get you cleaned up and dressed. Meet me in my office when you're ready. We have alot to talk about.

The nurse comes in with a towel.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. RESTAURANT. NIGHT. -- LATER

Paul and Mary are eating. She is tired while Paul is on cloud nine. He is blubbering.

PAUL ROBINSON

I can't believe I heard his heartbeat. He sounds like a real fighter. I still remember when I first heard Jack. He's a real character. I remember when he was a baby and I would change him, he would aim. He'd wait till I was almost finished and then he's shoot. I swear he had it out for me. You'll have to expect that with junior. They learn that skill early.

MARY ROSSI

So I've been told. I had four brothers. I was the youngest.

PAUL ROBINSON

So why aren't they helping you?

MARY ROSSI

Because I never told them. No one knows.

PAUL ROBINSON

Why is this baby such a secret, besides the obvious missing wedding ring? Is it the father?

MARY ROSSI

Paul, I told you not to ask me again about him.

PAUL ROBINSON

Just tell me one thing. Were you raped? Is that what this is all about?

MARY ROSSI

No, I was not attacked, and before you ask, the father is white. No one will ever notice. Are you satisfied?

PAUL ROBINSON

For now. I just want you to be happy. I guess I'm alot like Lou. He and I love kids. That's why he created six.

MARY ROSSI

Six?

PAUL ROBINSON

She's about to drop this one any day now.

MARY ROSSI

You like the word drop?

PAUL ROBINSON

That's what happens after the first one. The body gets ready and plop. That's what you will do after this one. And I intend to be there. I'm gonna make them.

MARY ROSSI

You seem pretty confident.

PAUL ROBINSON

It's just a matter of time. And when it happens, all their names will begin with the letter "p". Course since he's yours, I'll give you the choice of name. What will you call him?

MARY ROSSI

I was thinking John.

PAUL ROBINSON

Great! Then the others will be Paul, George and Richard.

MARY ROSSI

The Beatles? And who's Richard?

PAUL ROBINSON

Ringo's real name is Richard Starkey.

MARY ROSSI

Now you're being silly.

PAUL ROBINSON

No, I'm not. My old college roommate did it. We used to exchange cards and every year he would put the family's names. First it was John, then Paul, George and when Richard came I had to ask. He admitted it. He loved the Beatles.

MARY ROSSI

Do you?

PAUL ROBINSON

They were okay. I'm a Stones fan. Give me Mick any day. I also love jazz and blues. That's my favorite. I like to listen to the obscure stars. Why I even have an old Lydia Lane album. Course you wouldn't know about her. She disappeared for no reason and hasn't been heard or seen since.

Mary's face drops.

PAUL ROBINSON

Did I say something wrong?

MARY ROSSI

No, I'm just tired. I'd like to go home now.

PAUL ROBINSON

We'll wrap this to go.

(raises arm)

Waiter!

Mary looks at the food and is disgusted.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. MARY'S DOORWAY. NIGHT. -- LATER

Paul walks Mary to her door and stops.

PAUL ROBINSON

You can get some rest now. You really look tired.

MARY ROSSI

It's been a long day. Thank you for coming with me.

PAUL ROBINSON

I plan to be there all the way. You can count on that lady. You are an investment.

MARY ROSSI

A growing investment.

PAUL ROBINSON

See you tomorrow at work.

He leans over and kisses her on the lips. She doesn't respond. He pulls away.

PAUL ROBINSON

That's okay. I know it's early. You'll come around soon. I won't rush you. Night.

MARY ROSSI

Night.

He walks away as she enters her apartment.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. MARY'S APARTMENT. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

She enters. It is a small one bedroom with every room visible. She has very little wall space. She goes into the kitchen. Some dishes are in the sink. She takes off her coat and puts it on a chair and turns on the water and starts to clean them. As she does, she starts to daydream.

Mary is by the sink doing the dishes. She is further along in the pregnancy. JOHN WALKER comes behind her and puts his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her belly. He kisses her from behind her neck.

JOHN WALKER

Surprise.

MARY WALKER

Why am I not surprised?

She puts her hands over his.

JOHN WALKER

Because I live here, and so do you. How's Johnny?

MARY WALKER

Kicking up a storm. He has alot of energy.

JOHN WALKER

Just like his old man.

She turns around and puts her arms around his neck.

MARY WALKER

You are not an old man.

JOHN WALKER

Prove it.

She kisses him and he responds. She opens her eyes as sees Paul's face and jumps back.

Mary drops a glass and it breaks in the sink. She starts to pick up the pieces and starts crying.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. RECTORY STUDY. NIGHT

Father Walker is typing into his computer. He reaches for a book and can't find it. He opens the drawer, checks and pulls out a small book. Under the book are two pictures. They are of John with Mary and Pat. He pulls them out.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why is it, God, that you always take my friends away? Is my life that important to you? I guess it is.

(puts pictures back)

Well, I know one friend you won't object to.

He looks at a picture of Father Leonard Miller, his friend and mentor. He picks up his phone and starts to dial and stops.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not this time. This time it will be a surprise.

(dials again)

Father Bernard, please.

At this point a voice is heard over the phone. No face is shown. It is the famous, un-seen Father Riccardo. He will never be seen in this series.

FATHER RICCARDO

Bernard is out of the office. This is Riccardo. May I take a message?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Ricky, just the man I wanted to talk too.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. ST. MICHAEL'S CHURCH. DAY

Father Miller is by the candles again. He is arranging them as Father Walker comes from behind him. Miller doesn't see or hear anything.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

BOOO!

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(turning)

John, what a surprise? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wanted to surprise you.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Who's taking care of your church?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Ricky is. All he had to hear was Mama's beef stew and he was at the door right after I called.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

How long this time?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just three days. Enough for me to come here, spend a day with you and go home. So, Leonard, tell me what's new? And don't say New York and New Jersey? I heard that one already.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Not much, and you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Same here. I'm finally settled in.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You have your emotions under control now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Almost. What do you say we have dinner tonight?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I can get hungry very fast. Where did you have in mind?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That Italian place still on 5th street?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Last I checked.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then it's settled.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Give me a minute. I have to make a call first. Meet me in the office.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Gotcha.

Father Walker skips off into a hallway. Father Miller pulls out his phone and dials. There is no answer.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Come on, Mary. Pick up.

(no answer)

I'll try her cell.

(no answer)

No answer.

(dials again)

Please be home.

There is no reply. He gives up and goes into the hall.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. LAMAZE CLASS. SAME NIGHT.

Mary and Paul are sitting on the ground. She is on a pillow. Other couples are with them. The COORDINATOR stands before them.

COORDINATOR

Now we're going to try a new exercise. Men can even use this one. They don't need to be pregnant.

PAUL ROBINSON

They can't get pregnant.

COORDINATOR

I did that on purpose. You'd be surprised how many men don't catch that. You have a smart one, Mary. He's a keeper. Back to the exercise. I want the partners to take their hand and straighten out their fingers. Now put the tips at the end of the spine, right above the butt.

(looks around)

Good. Good. Now slowly turn the hand around and keep those fingers straight. This will ease the stress on the lower spine. Mothers have enough pressure on their bladder. Some of it goes to the lower back. How does that feel, ladies?

She looks around the room and the women are more relaxed. Paul looks at Mary.

PAUL ROBINSON

How does that feel?

MARY ROSSI

Like heaven.

PAUL ROBINSON

Three more months to go and this won't be needed. Just remember to breathe.

Mary jumps.

PAUL ROBINSON

What is it?

MARY ROSSI

He kicked.

PAUL ROBINSON

Really? Can I feel?

MARY ROSSI

(taking his hand)

He's right here. Can you feel him?

PAUL ROBINSON

Yeah. He's a real kicker. I do believe he's doing touchdowns.

The coordinator walks up to them.

COORDINATOR

Is junior awake?

MARY ROSSI

Yes.

COORDINATOR

(looks at Paul)

Looks like you'll have a handful, Mr. Robinson. He's starting early.

PAUL ROBINSON

(looking at Mary and smiling)

I'm ready for him.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

INT. ITALIAN RESTAURANT. NIGHT. -- LATER

Father Miller and Father Walker are eating.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You should see this lake. It's heaven on earth. I've never felt such peace.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Maybe I will. I need to find a replacement too. I can't just take off a week at the drop of a hat.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It doesn't have to be a week. Four days are enough. We'll try to make it a weekend.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I'll try, John. I can't promise anything. Is the fishing really that good?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So I've heard. I never caught any. All I got was a poacher.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And a rabbit. You still see him?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Horatio? I saw him last week. He saw me and jumped into my arms. I never thought rabbits could fly.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

They can't.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This one does. He still remembers me. I thought that after he found his mate, he would ignore me. It's quite the opposite.

(eating)

This is great sauce. It really brings out the pasta. I'm glad this place is still here.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It's no Olive Garden. It's still family owned.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There's a place I go to in Seattle just like this. The family has owned it for three generations. Now the grand kids have it.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(picking up phone)

I have to make a private call. Will you excuse me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yeah, sure. I'll just drown in this alfredo sauce.

Father Miller gets up and goes towards the bathrooms. They are seated by the women's bathroom. He dials. There is no response, again.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Come on, Mary. Pick up.

There is still no reply. He gives up.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Can't say I didn't try.

He goes back to the table.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No luck?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Not home.

Father Miller looks at the women going to the ladies room.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Ever notice how many of the women that come here are pregnant?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's the baby. It pushes on the bladder. It has no where to go. It's especially bad in the third trimester. They live in the can.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You sure know alot about pregnancy?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I see them in mass. I can usually tell how far along they are by the times they have to leave. It's really bad in the summer months. You can tell what they did in the winter.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Be fruitful and multiply.

Paul and Mary enter the restaurant. Father Miller can see them. He is at a loss. He looks at his phone.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

My phone's buzzing. I'll be right back.

He walks away, pretends to answer and comes back.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Something's suddenly come up. I have to leave. I'm sorry to cut this meal short.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I understand. I'll get this to go.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Good idea.

Father Miller waits anxiously as the food is prepared. He looks at his watch and the ladies room and silently prays. The two men leave. Paul recognizes Father Miller but cannot see John's face.

PAUL ROBINSON

This must be a popular place. I just saw Father Miller leaving. He was with another priest.

MARY ROSSI

Anyone we know?

PAUL ROBINSON

I couldn't see his face. They all look alike from the back.

MARY ROSSI

You got that right.

PAUL ROBINSON

Which brings me to the reason I brought you here. Tonight proved it for me.

(pulls out ring box)

I think it's time we see Father Miller for ourselves. Time is growing short. I've given you enough time to know me. You know I'm a good guy and I'm safe. We can't wait much longer. Your son will be here in three months. You owe him that much.

MARY ROSSI

You're talking about the rest of our lives.

PAUL ROBINSON

I want to spend it with you and your son. Please say YES.

She takes the box and opens it and then looks at Paul.

MARY ROSSI

Yes.

PAUL ROBINSON

Yes? You mean it?

MARY ROSSI

Yes.

PAUL ROBINSON

Then put on the ring.

MARY ROSSI

I can't. My fingers are swollen, water build-up. I'm going to have to wear it around my neck.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll get you the chain. I can't believe it. We're finally getting married. We have to go to City Hall and get the license. Let's do it tomorrow.

MARY ROSSI

Can't. Thompson case. We should be finished by next week. Can you wait that long?

PAUL ROBINSON

Just so we do it before junior pops up.

(takes her hands)

Are you ready to be teased?

MARY ROSSI

Why?

PAUL ROBINSON

Your name will be Mrs. Robinson.

(raises glass with one hand)

Here's to you, Mrs. Robinson.

Mary feigns a smile and pulls away.

MARY ROSSI

I'll be right back. Another bathroom stop.

She stands and walks by the now empty table.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOURTEEN

INT. ST. MICHAEL'S CHURCH. DAY. A WEEK LATER

Father Miller sits in the front row. He is silently praying when Paul and Mary approach him. He turns to them.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Mr. Robinson? Miss Rossi? What are you doing here?

PAUL ROBINSON

We've come to ask you a favor.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What favor?

PAUL ROBINSON

(pulls out license)

Here's our license. We'd like you to marry us.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I'll have to check the church schedule. We're pretty booked.

PAUL ROBINSON

We don't want a big ceremony. The chapel will do.

(takes Mary's hand)

We can do the big service after the baby is born. Can you do it?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I have a fishing trip. I'm leaving tomorrow.

PAUL ROBINSON

We can wait till you come back.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No, let's do it today. Meet me in the chapel.

PAUL ROBINSON

Of course.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

May I see you alone, Mary?

MARY ROSSI

(letting go of hand)

I'll see you in the chapel.

Paul leaves.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Are you sure you want to do this, Mary?

MARY ROSSI

It's my only choice. Paul's a good man and he loves me.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Do you love him? It's your life we're talking about.

MARY ROSSI

I can grow to love him. Now you won't have to worry about John. Paul will be the father. It's the right thing to do.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Then let's do it.

MARY ROSSI

That way you can concentrate on your fishing trip.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

That's where you're wrong. The trip is with John. I tried to call you last week. He surprised me. We ended up at the same restaurant. I was lucky to get him out without his seeing you. I don't want to go through that again. John is my friend and I don't like lying to him.

MARY ROSSI

I'm sorry I put you in the middle. I had nowhere to turn.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It's a small world, Mary. If you can make it a few months before seeing him again, the worst will be over. With Paul at your side, he won't question the baby. Come, let's get this over with.

The two start walking.

MARY ROSSI

You won't tell him?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I can't tell him. That would betray a sacred confidence. Mary, this may be a quick-stop method now; but, it will involve the rest of your life. Once it's done, you will be his wife. Are you ready? A cold bed is not something a husband should have.

MARY ROSSI

I have to be.

The two walk on.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIFTEEN

EXT. ELIZABETH CEMETERY. DAY.

Father Walker and Father Miller approach three graves. They all have stones. The third one is Pat's. JOE KOWALSKI, her uncle, kneels by it. He turns and sees them.

JOE KOWALSKI

Father? What a surprise?

(rises)

I didn't expect you so early.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Traffic was good. Joe, this is Father Leonard Miller. We're sharing the cabin this weekend.

JOE KOWALSKI

You gonna try and catch some fish this weekend?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I gave up on that. I just came for the atmosphere.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I came for the fishing. It that Pat's grave?

JOE KOWALSKI

(looking at it)

Yes. I put the stone on it months ago. At least now I know she's really there. Before you couldn't tell. It makes me feel better. I know it sounds bad; but, now I have closure.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

A stone does give it closure. I just wish she wasn't there.

JOE KOWALSKI

You and me both. She was so sweet. I miss her. I'm alone now. All my family is dead.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How come you never married?

JOE KOWALSKI

I did, for awhile. He died from A.I.D.S..

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're gay?

JOE KOWALSKI

Have been all my life? I just don't show it. Not everyone is a flaming fruit. I never brought it to Elizabeth. My friend lived in another town. I always went there. It wouldn't pay to advertise when I have the ONLY major store. I would lose business. Pat was my excuse for Elizabeth. Everyone saw me as her father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Did Bernard know?

JOE KOWALSKI

He knew. He was the only one, except for my brother and his wife.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And Pat?

JOE KOWALSKI

She figured it out when she grew up. She was cool about it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She was cool about alot of things. Are the keys at the store?

JOE KOWALSKI

Yes, and everything else. You'll have to start from scratch. Pat is not here to open the cabin and get it ready. Come with me and I'll get them for you. You chose a good weekend to come. We have a live jazz band at the bar tonight. They've been booked for weeks.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

That should make you happy, John. You love jazz.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And this time I brought my sax.

JOE KOWALSKI

You play saxophone?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I used to be in a band.

JOE KOWALSKI

Maybe if you ask right, you can join them?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I doubt it.

JOE KOWALSKI

I'll wait at the gate. I know you want some private time with Pat.

Joe walks away and the two men approach the grave. Father Walker kneels.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello, Pat. It's me, John. I've come to visit. I hope you're doing well. I know you're in good hands. I wouldn't be surprised if you're watching me right now. This is Father Miller. He's the reason I became a priest. Say hello to the lady, Leonard.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Hello, Pat. I've heard alot about you. I hear I owe you a favor. You're the reason John is still with us. Thank you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I see Horatio whenever I can. He still knows me. Did you know that rabbits can fly? Every time he sees me, he flies into my arms. His paw is fine. You can't even tell he's been hurt. He's also a father. He and his wife Clarice, have a whole flock of bunnies. He's very happy. If he were here, I know he'd send his love.

(stands)

Well, Pat. We have to go now. The cabin awaits. Your uncle Joe has told us over the phone it isn't ready. He's gonna have to give us new everything. I guess he's not as organized like you were. Till me meet again, Pat. I miss you.

(to Leonard)

I'm ready, Leonard.

The two men walk off to Joe who is waiting.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIXTEEN

INT. CABIN. DAY. -- LATER

Father Walker and Father Miller enter the cabin. Father Walker is carrying a box. Father Miller has the luggage.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We're home. What do you think?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Nice, small but nice. Where do we sleep?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There's a bedroom with room for two. We're here for three nights. I'll take two nights on the couch. It isn't that bad.

Father Walker puts down the box and pulls out some sheets and hand them to Father Miller.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You get the bed. I'll put the groceries away. I'll just get my sax from the car. Be back.

Father Miller goes into the bedroom as Father Walker comes back with his sax and fishing pole. Father Miller comes out.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You don't have to sleep on the couch, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I love you, Leonard; but, not that much. I'll take the couch.

Father Walker picks up the box and goes into the small kitchen.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I got enough for five days. We can always take the rest home. And then there's a small chance we actually catch some fish. That would be a change.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Maybe for you. I plan to catch some. Need some help?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nope. Why don't you go check the lake? The sun should be setting soon. They're absolutely beautiful out here.

(puts away some groceries)

I figure we make some dinner, watch the sunset and then we can party.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I don't see any rabbits yet?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They're wild out here. Horatio was an exception.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Who named him Horatio?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll tell you that one later. Trust me. It's his real name. You want burgers or dogs?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Dogs.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Coming right up. Meet me on the porch. Enjoy the view.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVENTEEN

EXT. CABIN PORCH. NIGHT. -- LATER

Father Miller is sitting on the porch. Father Walker comes out with dinner and gives him his dog. The sun is setting.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're in for a real treat. The sky is clear. You won't believe all the stars after. Look, it's starting.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Just look at those colors.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And it's only the beginning.

The two men eat quietly as it sets. It finally does and the stars come out.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And they say there isn't a God. They should see this.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You can't in the city. Too many lights. I can see why Bernard likes this place so much. You still hungry? We could save some money if we eat at home.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Why not? This time with relish.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Gotcha.

Father Walker leaves and Father Miller looks up.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Father, help me to keep quiet. He's my friend and it really hurts me to lie to him.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHTEEN

INT. BAR. NIGHT. -- LATER

Father Walker and Father Leonard enter the bar. It is rather crowded. The band is playing. The two men go find seats at the bar. The BARTENDER comes up.

BARTENDER

What are you having?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Two lights, whatever is on tap.

(to Leonard)

Ready for some jazz, Leonard?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Yes, sir. I know you are.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I miss my days as a Swingboy. Bernard made me stop. He said it wasn't proper for a priest.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

He's right.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

But it paid for the boiler?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

It still wasn't proper.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You are an old fogie.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And you need to grow up, John. We already have a bad rap because of a small minority. The remaining ones have to be VERY careful. We can't give them any bait to get us. And whatever you did was bait? Even if it was for a good reason.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, teach.

Two women start watching them and wave. They are ALICE and RACHEL. The two men wave back and smile.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And that is another taboo. We'll leave those two over there. Right, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We have no choice. They're coming over.

The two girls come.

ALICE

Hello.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello, ladies. Before this goes any further, we need to warn you. We are priests. If you want anything more than a friendly handshake, you better look elsewhere.

ALICE

I can live with that. Can you, Rachel?

RACHEL

I have no problem with that. I'm Rachel and this is Alice. We're from the next town. We've come to hear the band. Have you?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

We're just here for the weekend. We didn't know about the band. They any good?

ALICE

They're very good. This place is packed every time they show up. They even have a few CD's out. They're selling them at the door. You two know anything about music, or is it all church?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I play sax. I was in a band for awhile.

ALICE

You any good?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The band said I was.

ALICE

Too bad you don't have your sax. They could use it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's in the cabin.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No, it's not.

(pulls out car keys)

I put it in the car before we left. I know you, John. You'd hate yourself if you didn't have it and the opportunity came up. You want the keys or not?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You bet!

He runs out.

RACHEL

(turning to Leonard)

He any good?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

He's very good. If he weren't a priest, he could be up there with Kenny G. If you're lucky and the band agrees, you just might see it.

ALICE

I think the band will agree.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

How do you know?

ALICE

We are OLD friends, if you catch my drift.

Time passes and the female crowd around the two men grow. The single men watching are very confused. Father Walker and Father Miller are having the time of their life. Father Walker is high on the music, not the beer he is drinking.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Man! They're really good. I wish I were up there.

ALICE

You just might get your chance yet.

A BAND MEMBER goes to the mic and speaks.

BAND MEMBER

Folks, I'm told we have a real surprise in the audience. There is a sax player by the name of Father John Walker. Is he still here?

All the women point to Father Walker.

BAND MEMBER

How about you come up here? We could use some "Tequila", and I don't mean the drink.

ALICE

Bullshit! You want one.

BAND MEMBER

Damn right, Alice.

ALICE

One margarita coming right up.

(to Father Walker)

Well, John, go on. You got your wish. Show us your stuff.

He looks at Father Miller.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Well, go on. Show them you're a man of your words.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I will.

He grabs his sax and goes to the stage. The band members smile nervously.

BAND MEMBER

Ready when you are, Padre?

Father Walker nods and starts to play and they join in on cue. The girls and Father Miller are enjoying themselves but, not as much as Father Walker.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Told you he was good.

RACHEL

He's damn good. And cute?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And a devoted priest. We both are.

RACHEL

What a loss?

Father Walker finishes and everyone claps.

BAND MEMBER

Let's hear it for Father Walker. Father holds another record in Elizabeth. He is the ONLY person in the history of Elizabeth not to catch ONE fish. Give us a bow, Padre.

Father Walker bows and everyone laughs.

BAND MEMBER

You know what that means?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. Tell me.

BAND MEMBER

There's more fish for us. How about another song, Padre?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Which one?

BAND MEMBER

We'll start and you come in when you're ready.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sounds good to me.

The band starts and Father Walker joins in.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINETEEN

EXT. BAR. NIGHT. -- LATER

The two priest exit. Father Walker is happy beyond belief and may be considered drunk. Father Miller holds him and lets go.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You stay here. I'll get the car. There is NO way you're driving.

Father Miller leaves and Father Walker is very jumpy. Father Miller comes back and goes to Father Walker.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Here you are, John. I'm doing the driving. You're much too drunk.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

With music not with booze. It's been so long since I've been up there. I'd forgotten how GOOD it felt. The beer is long gone. How was I?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Good as ever. You haven't lost your touch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was afraid I had. Why do we have to go home?

(twirls around)

The night is young.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Yes, Eliza.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Who?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You remind me of Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady; right after she came home from the ball.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I remember. She sang that song about dancing

(twirls in circle)

All night! This is EXACTLY how I feel.

(singing)

I could have played all night. I could have played all night and still have begged for more.

He starts twirling and singing, which attracts a crowd. Father Miller tries to grab him and he continues singing.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

John, this is becoming embarrassing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(singing)

I'll never know what made it so exciting. Why all at once my heart took flight?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(grabbing him)

Let's go, Eliza. Time to go home.

He pushes him in the car.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, Professor Higgins.

Father Miller closes the door and they drive off. The crowd disperses.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWENTY

INT. MARY'S APARTMENT. NIGHT.

Paul and Mary enter. It is an awkward moment. He walks up to her and kisses her.

PAUL ROBINSON

Hello, Mrs. Robinson.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

Hi.

PAUL ROBINSON

Where's the bedroom?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

First door on the left.

PAUL ROBINSON

What do you say we make this arrangement legal?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

(pulling away)

I can't. The doctor said it isn't safe.

PAUL ROBINSON

(grabbing her again)

That's okay. I can wait. At last you're all mine. No one can take you away from me.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

Aren't you going home?

PAUL ROBINSON

I am home, Mary. I just want to hold you tonight and wake up next to you. Tomorrow, we'll go to my place. I have some surprises to show you. Please let me stay. I AM your husband. Where did you say it was? First door to the left?

He puts his arm around her waist and turns her to the door and they walk in together.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

SCENE ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. CABIN. DAY. -- MORNING

Father Walker is sleeping on the couch and dreaming. He is in a fetal position. The dream is disturbing and he twitches. He finally wakes up when the sun hits his face. He opens his eyes and gets up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Woow! That was a strange dream.

(looks around)

Leonard?

(gets up)

Leonard?

There is no answer. He turns and sees a note. He picks it up and reads.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(reading)

Went out fishing early. Join me when you wake up. The rod is front of you.

Father Walker looks up, grabs the rod and goes out.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. LAKE. -- MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker approaches Father Miller. Father Miller is sitting on the pier quietly fishing. By him is a bucket with at least six fish in it. Father Walker sits next to him and gets his rod ready.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(turning)

Morning, Eliza. How's the head?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Fine. Why shouldn't it be?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You were acting very strange when you left the bar.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Not to repeat myself, but we clergy have an image to maintain. We have to appear to be rational at ALL times.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're right. It was just the music. I love it too much for it NOT to affect me.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

How did you sleep?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not well. I had a strange dream.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What kind of dream?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I dreamed I was in my mother's womb again.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I felt it all. It was warm and I was surrounded by water. It was dark but light came in from somewhere. It had to be her belly button. And I heard voices and noises. They were muffled. It all felt so real.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Why did you dream that?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Maybe I was tapping into my collective unconsciousness. Some psychologists say we can still remember.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I understand that. That's not what I mean. Why now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You got me on that one. How long have you been out?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

A few hours. I watched the sunrise. You're right. It is beautiful out here. I felt God and Heaven. The only thing missing were the angels.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Speaking about angels, I have something I've been waiting to tell you. I guess this is the best time. Before I start, I want you to know I am sober. Last night is gone. I am COMPLETELY rational.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Except for the baby part.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Please, Leonard, this is serious. Hear me out. I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Ask?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Do you believe in angels? The real kind from Heaven?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(thinking)

I guess not. I probably won't until I see it for myself.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's what I used to say, till I saw them. Remember I told you about the drive-by shooting and my rabbit?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There was a female child psychologist and the temp running the shelter since Mary left. They were both working on the case. They borrowed Horatio.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

That rabbit again!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You know how I like to work close with anyone that's helping. I did the same this time. I had them over for dinner to discuss the case. Over dinner I felt I recognized the man. All night I went through my life to find out where I'd seen him and ran a blank. It wasn't till I saw my soup bowl that it came to me. He worked the soup kitchen in San Diego. He introduced us.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Andrew? The man with the long hair in the net?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That very one. Only this time his hair was short and he had glasses.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

What's this to do with Angels?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Something bothered me all night. You see, he hadn't aged. He looked the same. It was like talking to Dick Clark. Then he said he had been in Elizabeth the night of the car accident that killed Pat's parents. He was there on business. You saw the dates on the grave. That was over twenty years ago. It didn't make sense. The numbers didn't work.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You were always good with numbers.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They don't lie. If he lived as long as I have, he SHOULD have aged. I have. I don't look the same as when we met. I know you don't. Why does he? Well, the next day I confronted him. This is going to sound crazy but I asked him WHAT he was. That's when he and the psychologist told me the truth. They were Angels.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And you believed them?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not at first. But then they both lit up. I saw God's light for the first time in my life. I was speechless.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

That's a first.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I felt like Moses by the burning bush. They told me they came to help the little girl and Horatio was part of the plan. THEY told me his real name.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I don't know what to say. I knew an Angel. Why didn't they tell me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You and I weren't supposed to know. They were just to do their job and leave. When I found that out, I asked them if they were going to zap me to forget, and they said they wanted me to tell the truth.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

That's wonderful, John. You had a REAL visitation. What's the problem?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't tell anyone. They'll lock me away. I'm at a loss. What do I do?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No one's suggesting you call the National Inquirer but you can't keep this a secret either.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's where I'm at.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Well, maybe we'll see Andrew again.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You don't want to? He told me why he was in Elizabeth that weekend. He was sent to take Pat's parents home.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

The Angel of Death?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And that's why he was at the drive-by. He did the same with the girl's mother.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

But why was he with us?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It was my lifestyle. If I hadn't met you, I would have died. I wish I could tell others. You and Mama are the only people I can so far. That's because I trust you. You would never lie or hide anything from me.

Father Miller looks troubled.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Something wrong, Leonard?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I have a problem, John. And I don't know what to do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's the problem?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

A parishioner told me a confidence and I have mixed feelings about it. It involves a third party who's a friend. They asked me to keep their secret. I don't know what to do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Let me ask you this. Does this confidence involve a felony or any legal action?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No, it's personal

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, that's a little better. Whether it's personal or not, our job description requires us to keep that secret. As you have made a point of telling me, we priests already have a bad rap. If we become stooges we would loose the few friends we have left. They would have no one they could trust. You must keep that secret. Does that make you feel better?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Yes, John, it does. You have made me feel good about my decision.

Father Walker looks at the fish.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

My, you did do well. That's enough fish for a week. Let's make some now. I'm getting hungry.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't you want to fish? You have that wonderful Loomis.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I won't catch anything. I just keep the rod because Pat gave it to me. It reminds me of her. Let's eat. I'll cook.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're on.

The two get up and go back to the cabin.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. PAUL'S HOUSE. -- DAY

Paul and Mary enter. Mary looks around.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

This place is big.

PAUL ROBINSON

I grew up here. I got it when my parents died.

(takes her hand)

Come with me. I have a surprise for you.

They go up the stairs. There are several rooms.

PAUL ROBINSON

This will be our room. There are three more bedrooms on the floor. I need to show you this one.

He takes her into an empty room. The only piece of furniture is a dresser. He pulls her inside.

PAUL ROBINSON

Lou and I finished painting this yesterday. The crib and playpen are coming tomorrow.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

Is he putting it together?

PAUL ROBINSON

Shoot! I can do it in my sleep. I helped Sis. I figure we can do the rest. We need sheets, clothes, and toys. That will be totally us. Why are you so quiet?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

I'm just tired. Being pregnant is no picnic.

PAUL ROBINSON

This was my room before I was given the one I have. It has special memories for me. Let's go downstairs. I'll show you the rest of the house; starting with my record collection. My Lydia Lane record is a collector's piece. I'd probably get a fortune for it on Ebay. It's a shame she disappeared.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

She didn't disappear.

PAUL ROBINSON

I suppose you know her?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

She's been serving as secretary at St. Gregory's for the past twenty years. She CHOSE to disappear.

PAUL ROBINSON

For real? Does she still sing?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

I only heard her once. It was a birthday party. She doesn't do it publicly anymore.

PAUL ROBINSON

It's a small world. You hardly talk about St. Greg's. Aside from my sister-in-law Angela, I never heard of the place.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

I left that behind me. My life is here.

PAUL ROBINSON

(taking her hands)

Yes, it is, with me and junior in this house. I'm sure you can get out of the lease. We'll talk to the landlord. Let's see the house now. You'll love the kitchen.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. RECTORY KITCHEN. -- DAY

Father Walker is in the kitchen. He is opening the fridge door and pulls out a bottle of pickles. He then opens the freezer. A box of ice cream stares him in the face. He pulls it out and grabs a bowl and scoops some out and puts it in the bowl. He starts to put the pickles back and stops. He looks around and pulls out one and dips it in the ice cream and puts it in his mouth and bites as MAMA - LYDIA LANE looks on in confusion. He puts the pickle down.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Is there something you haven't told me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I thought I was alone.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Do you always eat that?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Pregnant women love this.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And you are pregnant?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No!

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Could have fooled me with all the weird dreams you've been having. I especially like the one about the womb. Is that combination any good?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's terrible. I'll throw it out.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes, please.

He takes one more look before he throws it out.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. PAUL'S KITCHEN. -- DAY

Mary sits in front of a bowl of ice cream and a pickle sticking out. She grabs the pickle and bites. Paul sits across from her. His face is green.

MARY ROBINSON - ROSSI

(biting)

What's wrong?

PAUL ROBINSON

Is that any good?

MARY ROBINSON - ROSSI

Yeah, want some?

PAUL ROBINSON

No thanks. How soon before you drop the baby?

MARY ROBINSON - ROSSI

A couple weeks. Why?

PAUL ROBINSON

I was just wondering when you'll be eating normal again.

(rising)

If you'll excuse me, I don't feel very well.

He leaves. She continues eating and enjoying it.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DELIVERY DAY.

Mama enters and finds Father Walker lying on the couch. She is surprised.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What are you doing here? Don't you have a baptism?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I delayed it. I woke up feeling strange. If I have a bug, I don't want to give it to the baby.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Good idea.

(goes up to him)

What's wrong?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I just feel off.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(checking forehead)

You don't have a fever?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I just don't feel right. I haven't all day.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The cancer again?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, this is different. I think I need to get some rest in my room.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Good idea. I'll make you some tea.

She turns to go into the kitchen as he gets up. She hears a thud and turns. He is lying on the floor unconscious.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. PAUL'S KITCHEN. DELIVERY DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Paul and Mary are eating. She doesn't have an appetite.

PAUL ROBINSON

You okay?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

I don't feel right.

PAUL ROBINSON

Is it the baby?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

How should I know? This is my first. Woow! That wasn't normal.

PAUL ROBINSON

Is it time?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

I guess so.

PAUL ROBINSON

That can't be. You're not due for a week.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

Babies come when they want too. Wow! We better get to the hospital. My water just broke.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. DELIVERY ROOM. DELIVERY DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Mary is in bed with Paul at her side. The doctor and nurse are getting prepared. Paul holds her hand.

PAUL ROBINSON

How do you feel?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

Like my insides are being ripped apart. Your sister had five?

PAUL ROBINSON

Six. She's due any day now.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

If you say the word DROP one more time I'll kill you. Woow! That one hurt.

FEMALE DOCTOR

Very soon, Mrs. Robinson. It's time to use your training.

PAUL ROBINSON

How soon?

FEMALE DOCTOR

Not very long.

(sits in front of her)

Now, Mary, I want you to start pushing with the next contraction. Your little boy wants to come out.

PAUL ROBINSON

I can't wait.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

Then you have him. OW!

FEMALE DOCTOR

Start pushing.

PAUL ROBINSON

Should she be breathing?

FEMALE DOCTOR

That would help. Now push.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DELIVERY DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Mama runs to Father Walker and tries to lift him but can't. She goes to the phone and dials.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Sister Angela? I need your help now. Father's ill.

She hangs up. A few moments later SISTER ANGELA runs in.

SISTER ANGELA

What happened?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He's collapsed. I need to get him off the floor.

The two go to him.

SISTER ANGELA

Where do you want him?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

The bedroom.

The two look at the distance and shake their head. The couch is much closer.

SISTER ANGELA

Let's try the couch. I'll take his head. You take his feet.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll take his head.

SISTER ANGELA

No you won't. I'm younger than you and he's no lightweight.

She puts her hands under his elbows.

SISTER ANGELA

I'll pull, you push.

They start to move him.

SISTER ANGELA

When did this start?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

A few weeks ago. He started eating strange things and this morning he didn't feel right.

SISTER ANGELA

I'll put him on the couch and you drag his legs. What was he eating?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Pickles and ice cream.

SISTER ANGELA

You didn't tell me he was pregnant?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(putting legs on couch)

Sister, please, be realistic. You watch him. I'll get a wet towel and be back.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. DELIVERY ROOM. DELIVERY DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

The action has accelerated. Mary is about to deliver. She is sweating. Paul holds her hand. The doctor is ready.

FEMALE DOCTOR

Okay, Mary, time to let him go. He's almost here. You should have another contraction, real soon now.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

I feel it.

FEMALE DOCTOR

God, now push. This should be it. Push.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

I am pushing!

FEMALE DOCTOR

A little more. I see his head.

PAUL ROBINSON

Go ahead, honey. You're almost there. Sis did it.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

I am tired of hearing about your sister! OW!

FEMALE DOCTOR

Push, Mary. The head's almost out.

She does.

FEMALE DOCTOR

I got him. You have a son. Nurse, I need you.

She puts the baby in a blanket.

FEMALE DOCTOR

We'll clean him up and give him to you. Just give us a minute.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

How does he look?

FEMALE DOCTOR

Perfect.

Paul smiles at Mary.

PAUL ROBINSON

I told you I'd be here.

Mary is crying.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DELIVERY DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker is still on the couch. Sister Angela waits. He wakes up and opens up his eyes. He is confused.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sister Angela?

SISTER ANGELA

Father?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What am I doing here?

SISTER ANGELA

You fainted.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I what? No way.

He tries to get up but she puts his head down.

SISTER ANGELA

No way, Father.

Mama comes back with a wet towel.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He's awake?

SISTER ANGELA

He just woke up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What happened, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You tell me. Last thing I remember I was going to my room. Sister tells me I fainted.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You sure did.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's silly. I've never fainted in my life.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Well, you have now. What were you feeling before the lights went out?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Like I was being pulled and being beat up from the outside.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

How's the head?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Much clearer. My body just hurts. I've never felt this way.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

And that's why you're going to see the doc tomorrow. You're not going near anyone professionally until you do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I won't argue with you there.

SISTER ANGELA

Maybe you wouldn't pass out if you ate normal food?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What does that mean?

SISTER ANGELA

I know about the pickles and ice cream.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. DELIVERY ROOM. DELIVERY DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

The nurse give Mary the BABY.

NURSE

Here he is. He's beautiful.

PAUL ROBINSON

You can say that again.

(looks at Mary)

Our son is here.

(to baby)

Say hi to mommy.

(to Mary)

You did it, honey.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

We did it.

She is crying but not for joy. She is thinking about Father Walker not Paul. The nurse comes back.

NURSE

We need to take care of mom and baby. Can you give us some time?

PAUL ROBINSON

Of course.

(kisses Mary)

See you in a few minutes.

He leaves. Mary looks at the baby and kisses him. He looks up at her with big green eyes, John's eyes.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DELIVERY DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker is still on the couch with the two women attending.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You feel like you can go to your room now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, actually. My head is very clear.

(touches back of head)

I feel a lump. I must have hit it when I fell. But that's all I feel.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What about the rest of you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(sitting up)

Much better now. That was really strange. Nothing like having the crap beat out of you from the outside.

(looks at Sister)

Sorry, sister. Sometimes I forget myself.

SISTER ANGELA

That's nothing. You should hear my brother Lou. He could say things that would make the devil blush. Do you need me anymore, Miss Lane?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

There's some Gatorade in the fridge. Could you bring me a glass?

SISTER ANGELA

Yes, ma'am.

Sister Angela leaves.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You need to see the doc.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

But I feel much better.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You still fainted. You need lab work.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, Dr. Lane.

Sister Angela comes back with the drink. Father Walker drinks it and gives her back the glass.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Sister. I'm ready to go now.

He stands and leans on Mama and they start walking to his room. Mama turns to Sister Angela.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Could you stay? I'll be right out.

Mama goes inside with Father Walker. Sister Angela can hear them.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You get into your nightclothes. I'll be back with some tea.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That will be nice. Thank Sister for me.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I will. You get ready.

Mama comes back out and goes to Sister Angela.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Thank you, Sister.

SISTER ANGELA

I hope the doctor finds out what's wrong?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'm sure he will.

SISTER ANGELA

The same thing happened to my brother Lou and the doctor found nothing. He had strange dreams, ate strange things and also passed out.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What did the doctor say?

SISTER ANGELA

He was having sympathy pains. He and his wife were having their first baby. He was CONVINCED he was pregnant. He doesn't do that anymore. The sixth one is about to drop out any day now.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Drop?

(giving Sister dirty look)

Thank you for your evaluation. I'll be calling you if I need you.

Sister Angela leaves.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Pregnant, my ass. I'll be back with the tea, John.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOURTEEN

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Mary is resting when Paul enters. She is cleaned up. He sits by her and takes her hand.

PAUL ROBINSON

How do you feel?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

Like I've been mugged from the inside.

PAUL ROBINSON

You look better.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

I'm just glad it's over.

PAUL ROBINSON

So am I. Maybe now we can start eating normal again. Course, we'll be loosing sleep.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

Don't tell me. Your sister told you she lost sleep.

PAUL ROBINSON

How did you guess?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

Because she's supermom. That's pretty good for someone who's four-eleven and only weighs 100 pounds. She's not a mom. She's a baby factory.

PAUL ROBINSON

You'll have her beat. I can feel it. You'll be a VERY good mom. I'm a good judge of character. So, mom, what will you call him?

The nurse comes in with the baby.

NURSE

Your son is cleaned up and ready to meet his parents.

She hands Paul the baby. The baby opens his eyes.

PAUL ROBINSON

He has green eyes.

NURSE

Some babies have blue. They become brown or black within days. But not this one. He's staying green. I can tell. I'll leave you alone.

She leaves.

PAUL ROBINSON

So, what will you call him?

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

John Paul Robinson. He should have his father's name.

PAUL ROBINSON

(kissing her forehead)

Thank you. I love you.

She feigns a smile at Paul. She has made her life choice. This will be her REAL family. She doesn't love him but she will try.

MARY ROBINSON-ROSSI

(lying)

I love you.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIFTEEN

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DAY.

Father Walker sits by his computer. He opens the drawer and pulls out Mary's picture, looks at it and puts it back as Mama enters. She sees him and says nothing.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

What did the doctor say?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nothing. He couldn't find out why? All he found was the lump on my head.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No bloodwork?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nothing in the bloodwork. He gave me some pills for dizziness and sent me home. I'll be fine, Mama. It was just a passing bug.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Then I'll redo your appointments. I saw you looking at Mary's picture again.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I do every once in awhile.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Are you over her?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes I am over her. But I still love her. I just think it's time we both moved on. I have. I'm gonna hit the gym.

He turns off the computer and leaves. Mama goes to his appointment book.

FADE OUT:


End file.
